A dual clutch device of this type is known from DE 10 2006 049 731. In this dual clutch, an actuating force generated by the actuating device has to be supported via the input-side plate carrier, a supporting bearing and a clutch cover tied fixedly to the bell-shaped clutch casing. For this purpose, the input-side plate carrier, supporting bearing and clutch cover must have correspondingly high dimensioning, the respective actuating force depending on the torque to be transmitted. With a rising torque, a correspondingly higher actuating force and correspondingly high dimensioning, in particular, of the clutch cover are accordingly necessary.